Mil grullas de papel
by Castiel-YK
Summary: En la cancha hay muchos enemigos con los que enfrentarse a diario, pero ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con un enemigo mayor? Esa respuesta la guarda el corazón de Eiji –Leucemia, Osteosarcoma. Amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Mil grullas de papel**

En la cancha hay muchos enemigos con los que enfrentarse a diario, pero ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con un enemigo mayor? Esa respuesta la guarda el corazón de Eiji –Leucemia, Osteosarcoma. Amistad.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, estoy decidida en finalizar esta historia costase lo que me costase. La historia de Sadako es real, una japonesa que murió a los 12 años de edad a causa de cáncer de leucemia provocada por una bomba atómica lanzada por los Estados Unidos el 6 de agosto de 1945, cuando su amiga le dijo sobre una tradición de hacer mil grullas de papel, que iba a permitir concederle un deseo por parte de una grulla.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**N/A:** Quizá pueda tener un poco de Ooc, intento no hacerlos así, pero considerando la situación en la que están, hay cosas que cambian.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Continuidad: 001/100.

Título: Una grulla de papel.

Resumen: Una visita al doctor y una mala noticia.

* * *

—Kikumaru, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

— ¿Nya? ¡Claro que sí, Sumirecita!

Con un suspiro, la entrenadora Ryusaki ignoro el apodo. Le indico con una seña acompañarla, una vez solos, la mayor hablo, la mirada seria cobró vida en su rostro.

—Necesito que me seas sincero. Eiji, ¿Hay algún problema familiar o alguna situación que va mal?

— ¿Problema? — Eiji dudo. No, que él sepa en su casa las cosas iban como siempre. Oh, bueno, quizá se refiera a… — Bueno, quizás… La verdad es que siempre tengo que ser el último en usar el baño por ser el menor, eso no es justo, por ello siempre llego tarde a las prácticas.

—Me refiero a… Eiji, el hematoma que tienes en el brazo ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

Eiji pensó que responder, ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que era. Un día simplemente se levanto con un pequeño dolor punzante y al mirar se encontró con un pequeño morado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

—No lo se, nya. Pero me llevaran al doctor mañana.

—Bien. Sabes que cualquier problema puedes hablarlo con nosotros. Te puedes retirar.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Sumirecita! — hizo el signo de victoria.

…

La mirada circunstancial del doctor no señalaba una buena noticia. Con un suspiro el profesional hablo.

¿Qué había dicho?

Miro a su madre, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y la mano en su boca intentando reprimir el llanto. Volvió su mirada al doctor y supo que no era un sueño, no era una mentira. Kikumaru Eiji, 14 años, ha sido diagnosticado de cáncer.

…

Doblo delicadamente una hoja en varias partes, miro la forma que había adquirido el papel. Una grulla.

Una vez escucho una historia de una chica llamada Sadako Sakaki, una pequeña que sufría de leucemia a causa de una bomba atómica y, para pedir un deseo, se esforzó en hacer mil grullas de papel, sin embargo solo llego a 664 grullas antes de morir.

—Una grulla de papel…

Y empezó el conteo.

* * *

Continuidad: 002/100.

Título: Nueve grullas de papel .

Resumen: Una pequeña esperanza ante tanta oscuridad ilumina el corazón de Eiji.

**N/A:** Para quien no sepa. Yudan Sezu ni Ikou=No bajes la guardia.

* * *

Ryoma bajo la visera de su gorra. ¿Desde cuando costaba tanto contener las lagrimas?

— ¡Hoi, hoi! ¡Animo, no pasa nada, me recuperare y llegaremos juntos a las nacionales! ¿Verdad?

Una risa salió de los labios del pelirrojo _¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que estaremos juntos hasta las nacionales y seremos los número uno de Japón? Nee, Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka…_

— ¡Claro que si, Eiji-sempai! ¡Vamos mamushi, di algo!— dio un codazo.

—Fshhh… — Sí, Eiji-sempai.

—Kikumaru…

—Tezuka buchou.

—Yudan Sezu ni Ikou

…

Las cosas no iban bien, ha pasado ya una semana desde la noticia y Eiji ha sido instalado en una habitación en el hospital central de Tokio. Ha sido diagnosticado de leucemia y la noticia cayó como pólvora en la Seishun Gakuen. No fue hasta hace unas horas en la mañana que le descubrieron otro problema.

Osteosarcoma.

También conocido como cáncer óseo, cáncer que se da en los huesos. Le habían hecho un examen físico palpando sus extremidades, encontrando una masa un tanto extraña en la rodilla izquierda.

Tenía miedo, mucho. Apenas tenía 14 años y un gran futuro por delante, aún había muchas cosas que no sabía, no había dado su primer beso y… aún no era el número uno en Japón, aun no ha ganado las nacionales con su equipo.

_¿Podré llegar a ser la pareja de dobles número uno con Oishi?_

_¿Podré ver al O´chibi crecer?_

_¿Quizá ver al capitán enamorado de una linda chica?_

_¿O a Kaidoh y Momoshiro conversar como grandes amigos?_

_¿Tal vez volver al Kawamura Sushi?_

_¿Probar esos asquerosos brebajes que hace Inui?_

_¿O decirle a Fujiko que me acompañe a comprar un helado y que al final el termine pagándolo?_

_Kami… ¿Podré… seguir jugando tenis?_

—Eiji-sempai, llegamos en cuanto pudimos.

El pelirrojo alzo la mirada, allí delante suyo estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Hoi, Momo! ¿Cómo les fue en la práctica?

—Maa, todos queríamos terminar cuanto antes para verte, Eiji.

Fuji ya no sabía porqué le costaba tanto mantener su sonrisa, pero era fuerte, tenía que seguir sonriendo para Eiji. No. Tenía que sonreír para si mismo y pensar que todo estará bien.

—Etto… Eiji, nosotros hicimos esto para ti. —Kawamura extendió una caja pequeña.

El pelirrojo miro curioso, con una mirada aprobatoria de los demás procedió a ver su contenido.

—C-chicos… —se mordió los labios para no soltar el gemido de dolor y la angustia que sentía.

Un brazo le rodeo con sumo cuidado, a su lado Fuji acaricio con ternura su cabello, como siempre cuando estaba enojado o triste.

—Te estaremos esperando, recupérate, porque contamos contigo para las nacionales.

Las palabras de Inui expreso los sentimientos de esa caja, sentimientos puestos por los miembros del club.

…

Lo último que hizo antes de dormir fue mirar la caja en la mesita de noche, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro.

Dentro yacían ocho grullas de papel.

* * *

Continuidad: 003

Título: Veinte grullas de papel.

Resumen: Ya es hora de decir adiós a esa hermosa cabellera roja que tanto le gustaba. Ya era hora de decirle hola a la realidad que le mostraba el espejo.

* * *

—Doctor, ¿Podré seguir jugando tenis?

Ya esta, ya lo había dicho. Esas palabras que tanto le había costado preguntar y cuyas respuestas le causaba tanto temor saber.

—Sí las cosas van bien, podrás. Tenemos buenos progresos. Antes de empezar la quimioterapia debemos cortar esos mechones.

—Yo… no me importa el cabello, solo quiero… yo quiero seguir jugando tenis.

Cuesta mucho contener las lagrimas, pero ya había llorado mucho y aún dolía, siempre duele.

—Lo lograrás… Lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Y cueste lo que cueste… el doctor Tsukino no iba a romper su promesa.

…

La enfermera Aino le tendió el espejo. Delante de si un reflejo que nunca había imaginado ver, un rostro pálido y unos ojos tristes, un Eiji que nunca había pensado que iba a existir.

— No te preocupes, cuando te recuperes estoy segura que crecerá y estarás más guapo que nunca.

La voz de la vieja enfermera le llego seca, sin vitalidad. Seguro lo habrá dicho ya miles de veces a cada paciente que tiene.

Dios, dolía mucho verse en el espejo y darse cuenta que ya no era más ese niño infantil y siempre alegre.

Esa mirada le decía que ya era hora de la realidad. Fuera de toda esa pista de tenis que tanto ama, fuera del peloteo diario en las prácticas y los rivales tras la cancha, había un enemigo mayor, un enemigo que tenía que superar.

* * *

Continuidad: 004.

Título: Veintiocho grullas de papel.

Resumen: Los titulares y un poco sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al pelirrojo.

* * *

Oishi mira afligido su raqueta, extraña su compañero de dobles, extraña sus chistes malos y sus bromas.

Las canchas se sienten vacías, algo falta en ellas y ese algo es un pelirrojo llamado Eiji Kikumaru.

La concentración de los titulares se ha venido abajo, esperan con paciencia desesperada la hora de culminar la práctica e ir a visitar al pelirrojo, ya que hoy era su quimioterapia.

— ¡Mamushi! ¿¡Qué no vez que estás en mi camino!?

— ¿¡Qué has dicho idiota!?

— ¡Lo que has oído, estúpida víbora!

—Ya basta.

Y Fuji ya no ha vuelto a disfrutar de las peleas entre el par de segundo año, ya no ha vuelto a saborear con ganas el jugo de Inui ni ha intentado jugarle una mala pasada a algún novato de primer año.

El trio de novatos no ha estado comentando nada últimamente, solo han practicado lo necesario y recoger las pelotas con mutismo.

En las canchas ya no se oye el efusivo "¡BARNING!" de Kawamura y el capitán, el capitán ha mandado más vueltas de las necesarias sin importar qué ni la razón.

Inui ha pasado casi todos los días investigando sobre el cáncer y todo lo relacionado. Tiene una noticia para los chicos y, cuando la da, los ánimos se encienden y las preocupaciones no son tan pesadas.

Ha aligerado el pesar.

—El cáncer en la mayoría de los casos tiene cura. El porcentaje es superior al de 50%.

…

Cuando Tezuka dio por finalizada la práctica, lo primero que hizo Echizen fue huir, no quiere subirse a la camioneta de la entrenadora, no quiere ir al hospital ni quiere ver al pelirrojo.

Porque tiene miedo, tiene mucho miedo. Siente que lo va a perder de vista, que ya no existe ese gato pelirrojo que le pone ridículos apodos y dice siempre "O´chibi"

Aunque no lo demuestra, Ryoma le aprecia mucho, no es ese aprecio de compartir siempre cancha como el que tiene Eiji con Oishi, no es ese aprecio del gato de confiar ciegamente en Fuji, ni inclusive el aprecio de compartir unas ricas hamburguesas con Momoshiro.

Un aprecio de unión, porque el pelirrojo siempre ha sido eso, unión.

Y le duele porque teme que esa unión desaparezca, teme que todo salga mal, que los porcentajes sean equívocos y ya no exista un jugador acróbata para "fastidiar" sus mañanas.

Sus labios se unen en una delgada línea. Su mirada gacha y sus pasos van apresurados. Huye, corre, escapa… pero la realidad siempre será la misma. Una realidad aplastante.

_Oh, Kami, duele saber que puedes perderle. Duele tanto._

_Mada mada dane, Ryoma._

* * *

Continuidad: 005/100

Título: Treinta y cinco grullas de papel.

Resumen: Fuji es un tensai y comprende los motivos ajenos, por ello quiere ayudar a Eiji.

—Nya… ¿Y O´chibi?

El silencio se hizo sepulcral.

—Echizen tuvo una emergencia, pero dijo que te desea suerte y espera que te recuperes.

Fuji es bueno ocultando cosas, mintiendo. Aunque no le gusta, sabe que es necesario. A veces se necesita mentir para obtener ciertas cosas, y si esa mentira es capaz de evitar una tristeza más, el tensai mentiría cuantas veces sea necesario para lograrlo.

—Hoi, bueno…

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Estás listo? — la enfermera llevaba una silla de ruedas.

—Mmm… sí.

Tenía que estarlo.

…

—Ryoma-kun, ¿Sucede algo?

Nanako siempre se preocupaba por las personas y su primo no era una excepción.

—No. —Sí.

—Ya veo… Ryoma-kun, si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo.

Sí, necesitaba un milagro.

…

Fuji se dirigía hacia lugar, específicamente la casa de Ryoma. Necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia.

Tocó el timbre. Unos pasos sonaron y se abrió la puerta.

—Oh, Fuji-san. ¿Buscas a Ryoma?

—Sí.

—Pasa, esta en su cuarto.

—Gracias, Echizen-san.

—Nanako está bien.

—Hai, Nanako-san.

Cuando llego a la puerta no se molesto en tocar. Acostado, dando la espalda, en la cama se encontraba el menor, acariciando a su gato con aire ausente.

—Echizen.

No respondió.

—Echizen.

Abrió sus ojos azules. Una foto se hallaba en la mano de Ryoma. Era la foto de aquella vez que fueron a ver el amanecer. Todos unidos.

— ¿Eh, Fuji-sempai? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre… Eiji.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?

Ya no le hablas, no vas a visitarlos, huyes al tema e inclusive evitas pronunciar su nombre.

—Ha estado preguntando por ti.

—He estado ocupado.

—Claro… acostado pensando en todo esto, pero déjame decirte Echizen, quien tiene cáncer es Eiji, no tú, quién te necesita es él.

Ryoma no hablo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? Espero que recapacites. Hasta luego Echizen.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Y luego sollozo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, desearía mucho que me dieran sus opiniones con respecto a esta historia, ya que este tema es muy delicado y quise probar con ello. Hoy se celebra el día del cáncer infantil. Se que Eiji no es un niño, pero sigue siendo un menor.

Atte. Ukime


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

N/A: Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a: **Me gusta el chocolate**. Por comentar no solo en el anterior capítulo, sino en varias de mis historias. P.D: a mi también me gusta el chocolate.

Disclaimer: ¿Acaso no ven que no tengo donde caerme muerta? Es normal, PoT nunca me va a pertenecer, pero… déjenme soñar ;_;

* * *

Continuidad: 006/100.

Título: Cuarenta y siete grullas de papel.

Resumen: Un regalo conmueve el corazón de Eiji.

* * *

Doblo cuidadosamente la grulla de papel, ya con esa eran cuarenta y siete grullas. La colocó con sumo cuidado en la mesita de noche.

Escuchó la cerradura girar. Alzo la vista hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba ese pequeñín que hacía días no lo veía.

— ¡O´chibi!

Estaba allí, frente a ti Ryoma. Tu sempai.

Ya no estaba ese cabello que tanto se jactaba el pelirrojo. Pero seguía siendo el mismo, seguía chillando, aunque no tan efusivamente.

Ryoma sonrió.

—Eiji-sempai.

—Nya, que malo, no me has venido a ver en mucho tiempo. ¿Quién es la chica que te esta acaparando, nee O´chibi?

—Che… Tú imaginación.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. Todo era blanco y aburrido.

— ¡O´chibi, ven acá a abrazar a tu sempai!

Ryoma desvió la mirada. Sentía vergüenza por las muestras de afecto que le incluían.

Se acercó más. Eiji sonrió y con sus brazos le rodeó. Un abrazo cálido, no tan fuerte como los abrazos que le solía dar en las prácticas.

—Nee, Eiji-sempai. — Ryoma se despego.

— ¿Mmm?

Sin decir nada se quitó la gorra y la coloco en la cabeza de Eiji.

—El cáncer… el cáncer es _Mada mada dane._

— ¡O´chibi! — y le abrazó otra vez.

* * *

Continuidad: 007/100

Título: Cincuenta y ocho grullas de papel.

Resumen: Las cosas parecen mejorar, pero Eiji aún tiene miedo.

* * *

La quimioterapia había sido realizada con éxito. El doctor Tsukino le explico que la quimioterapia podía reducir el tumor haciendo más posible y segura la resección quirúrgica.

Le habían hecho conteos sanguíneos y un examen de medula ósea la primera vez que fue. Así es como le diagnosticaron la leucemia. Para combatir el problema se le ha suministrado diversos medicamentos, sumado a la quimioterapia por vía intravenosa.

De cierta manera se sentía una rata de laboratorio. Ahora comprendía el dolor que podían sentir al estar encerradas. Y el miedo…

Nunca hay que olvidar el miedo.

_¿Por qué, Kami…?_

_¿Por qué yo?_

Sabía que la pregunta era egoísta. ¿Por qué él y no otro? No. No desearía que nadie pase por eso, porque realmente siente que de un momento a otro se abrirá un agujero enorme y lo absorberá, tal y como la enfermedad lo esta haciendo.

—"_Tranquilo, te suministraré estas pastillas para las posibles hemorragias y luego te llevaré al grupo de apoyo, conocerás personas que te comprenderán_"

Era lo que le habían dicho. Qué iría a un grupo con gente como él. ¿Cómo son las personas como él? ¿Enfermas? ¿Depresivas?

¿Está mal querer acabar ya con todo eso? ¿Está mal querer terminar con todo ese sufrimiento?

La gente siempre dirá que si, que esta mal, que sea fuerte y siga luchando, pero la gente no ha pasado por ello. Y cuando no comprendes los sentimientos ajenos es más sabio callar antes que decir una imprudencia. Nadie puede juzgar sin antes sentir los hechos.

Porque la depresión es algo que llega, no porque sea una persona débil, sino porque el cáncer te demuestra una vez más que tú puedes ser el siguiente en morir.

* * *

Continuidad: 008/100.

Título: Setenta grullas de papel.

Resumen: En el grupo de apoyo puedes encontrarte con mucha gente. Inclusive una pequeña que te conmoverá el corazón.

* * *

Ese día iba a ir por primera vez con el grupo de apoyo. Se acomodó en la silla de ruedas que manejaba la enfermera Aino.

La mayor detuvo la silla para abrir la puerta. Volvió a tomar el mango de la silla y lo condujo hacía el interior.

Una habitación con paredes igual de blancas que el resto del lugar. Me acerco al círculo que estaba formado en el cuarto. Había en total un grupo de más de diez personas. Unos cuantos le observaron y luego volvieron a lo que hacían.

—Buenas. Les presente a un nuevo paciente. Trátenlo bien. — luego de esto se retiro.

Eiji miro con nerviosismo el piso. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? ¿Presentarse tal y como lo hacía en las clases? ¿Quedarse callado y esperar que pase el tiempo? ¿O quizá intentar hacer…?

—H-hola. Mi… mi nombre es… Yu-Yu-Yume…

Era tartamuda. Eiji vio a una pequeña con dos graciosos chongos a los lados de su cabeza. Unos ojos brillantes y como la miel le miraban con curiosidad. Era una pequeña que no debía tener más de siete años, probablemente cinco o seis.

Y pese a lo pálida que se miraba, lo frágil que la veía, su sonrisa era llamativa. Parecía ser la única cosa que resplandecía en ese solitario lugar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿C-cómo te-te… llamas?

—Kikumaru Eiji. — susurro.

— ¡B-bonito!

Eiji curvo sus labios en una sonrisa. Era linda. Sintió ganas de frotar su cabello con ternura, así como lo hacían sus hermanos y su mejor amigo.

Yume le conto que había nacido tartamuda, pero no le importaba, porque sus padres decían que ella era y siempre sería especial. Eiji podría afirmarlo sin siquiera titubear un poco.

Descubrió que la pequeña padecía de leucemia y el cabello no era más que una peluca que le hizo su mami donando su cabello. Escucharla hablar le revolvía el estomago y le estrujaba el corazón.

— ¡S-se que… algún di-día podre sa-salir de aquí!

Eiji asintió. —Saldremos.

Era tan pequeña e inocente. No lo merecía, no merecía sufrir así.

El tiempo paso volando para Eiji, escuchando las historias de Yume. No fue que se percato hasta que una mujer de mirada amable llamo a la pequeña. Seguro era su madre.

—Yume, cariño, ¿Cómo la has pasado? — la alzó en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Sí, era su madre.

— ¡Ma-mamá! Te extra… extrañe.

—Yo también, mucho. Bueno, adivina… — la pequeña movió la cabeza en negación, sus par de chongos siguieron al compás. — El doctor me ha dicho que te has portado bien y por ello te llevaré a comprar algo que seguro te gustará mucho.

— ¡Pa-paste!

La mujer asintió. Bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos y le tomo la manita.

Eiji miro la escena con ternura. Yume se despego de la mano de la mayor. Eiji le miro y ella a él. Se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de su progenitora.

— ¿Ven-vendrás mañana?

—Sí. Lo prometo. — y extendió su dedo meñique.

* * *

Continuidad: 009/100.

Título: 75 grullas de papel.

Resumen: Eiji detesta mostrarse débil, pero hay veces donde no se puede evitar.

* * *

— ¡Es muy linda y tienen unos chongos que se mueven así…! — puso los puños a los costados de la cabeza a la par que los movía.

—Eso suena tierno. — Fuji rió.

Ese día Fuji había salido temprano de clases, por ello decidió visitar a Eiji antes. Fuji estaba alegre de saber que, pese al aspecto que presentaba Kikumaru, aún conservaba esa capacidad de hacer reír a otros en las peores circunstancias.

—Nee, Fujiko…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo van las prácticas?

Mal. Aburridas. Te extraño en ellas. Te extrañamos en ellas.

—Bien. Aunque… siempre esperamos para que te recuperes y vuelvas con nosotros.

Fuji esbozo una sonrisa. Eiji se la devolvió.

— ¡Voy a vol…!

Una serie de estornudos se escuchó. Fuji puso la palma de su mano en el pelirrojo para sobarle suavemente la espalda. Eiji extendió la mano hacía el tobo que estaba bajo la cama.

—Aquí tienes. Con cuidado. —Fuji le tendió el tobo. En su rostro iba una mueca de preocupación.

El sabor de la sangre se apodero de la boca de Eiji. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese sabor metálico que siempre le dejaba una mala sensación, un malestar.

—Tranquilo.

Los susurros de Fuji siempre tenían dos tonos. Uno era una advertencia, una amenaza, un tonó cargado de frío y cinismo. Y el otro, el otro era un susurro lleno de cariño, de paz, era como una canción de cuna. Relajante.

A Eiji le gustaban los susurros que le daba cuando intentaba transmitirle su apoyo. Cuando los escucha no puede evitar sentirse débil, porque sabe que cada que le susurra así es porque esta preocupado. Y Eiji no desea preocupar a su mejor amigo.

—Estoy bien… — susurro.

Pero igual es reconfortante.

* * *

Continuidad: 010/100.

Título: ochenta y nueve grullas de papel.

Resumen: Las Regionales están a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Solo se podía escuchar los pasos de los titulares trotando sus vueltas.

— ¿Inui aún no llega? — Kawamura pregunta.

—No, y ya lleva más de diez minutos de retraso. Me preocupa la cantidad de vuelta que le mandará a correr Tezuka.

Oishi dio un suspiro. En cierta forma le aliviaba no tenerlo amenazándoles con hacerles tomar un nuevo jugo, pero esa semana estaba próxima a los torneos regionales y debían entrenar el doble. No, quizá el triple.

Y aún no habían decidido los jugadores de dobles, ya que es obvio que la Golden Pair ya no iba a poder jugar, no si Eiji no podía.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron, era Inui.

Lo sorprendente no era el enorme jarrón de algún extraño jugo nuevo, no. Lo que si era fuera de común era que, justamente él, Inui, llegase tarde.

—Inui, cuarenta vueltas a la cancha.

Lo que sea que hubieran querido preguntar el resto de titulares, tenían que esperar. Pues Tezuka estaba exigente. Muy exigente.

Sí pudieran ponerle un nombre al ambiente presente, ese sería ausencia, la mente de los personajes estaban muy lejos, lejos de una pista de tenis, lejos de un torneo. Pero igual continuaban, porque confiaban que alguien más luchaba, así que ellos también iban a luchar.

La práctica llegó a su fin.

—Chicos, vamos a nombrar a los jugadores contra la Yamabuki. — la voz de Ryusaki-sensei sonó por lo alto.

Los titulares se reunieron junto a la entrenadora. La expectación era palpitante.

—Dobles dos Momoshiro y Ryoma, dobles uno Kaidoh e Inui, individuales tres Kawamura, individuales dos Syusuke e individuales uno Tezuka.

— ¡Espere, abuela! ¿Cómo es eso que Echizen jugará dobles conmigo?

—Che… No es como si quisiera jugar dobles contigo.

—Dada como están las cosas, no tenemos más opción. — sentenció el capitán, dando por concluida la discusión.

Ambos lo comprenden.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero les gusten. No olviden dejar comentarios. Hasta la próxima :DDD.

Atte. Ukime


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

N/A: Un nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza, siento que tengo la cabeza seca de ideas. XD

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Continuidad: 011/100.

Título: Cien grullas de papel.

Resumen: Inui y sus brebajes.

* * *

Esa tarde también fueron a visitar al pelirrojo. Inui aún no había comentado nada sobre la bebida.

Y la verdad, los titulares tampoco se atrevían a comentar nada, no querían convertirse en sus víctimas. Bueno, todos salvo uno…

—Inui, ¿Es tú nueva creación?

Inui asintió.

— ¿Puedo probar?

—No.

¿El mundo estaba de cabeza?

…

Eiji tarareaba una canción de las Chocolates, su familia le había visitado en la mañana y su madre le trajo su mp3, lo cual agradecía mucho. Realmente se estaba aburriendo de tanto estar sin hacer nada.

Estaba sumido en la música, con los ojos cerrados intentando inmortalizar el momento.

Frunció los labios al sentir algo frío rozar su nariz. Abrió los ojos. Y…

— ¡Nya…! — parpadeo.

Frente a el una jarra de zumo sostenida por el tenista de los datos.

— ¡Inui, no te aparezcas así tan repentinamente, nya!

—Prepare esto especialmente para ti.

Volvió a acercar su jarrón mientras sonreía.

—Yo lo llamo: Jugo especial de Inui Sadaharu.

—Je… je… je…

— ¡Inui, bota esa cosa por favor! Eiji no puede tomar cualquier cosa. — Oishi le quito el jarrón.

—Esa bebida tiene proteínas que ayudaran a su organismo. Además contiene…

—Es suficiente.

Tezuka habló. Y la orden se acató.

—Nya, esta bien, esta bien. — Eiji trago en seco. ¿Beber o no beber?

_Podré volver a…_

_¿Probar esos asquerosos brebajes que hace Inui?_

—Lo beberé.

* * *

Continuidad: 012/100.

Título: Ciento trece grullas de papel.

Resumen: Inui disfruta las reacciones de los titulares.

* * *

Preparo en mano el lápiz y su libreta verde. Inui sabe que Eiji esta muy nervioso, que titubea y se arrepiente de su decisión, pero no lo frena.

Deja que el líquido corra por su garganta y mira con satisfacción su mueca. Y no hay que olvidar las caras de los titulares.

— ¿Eiji, estás bien?

La voz de Kawamura corta el silencio. Eiji solo parpadea sorprendido y vuelve a introducir el borde de la jarra de jugo en sus labios. Cuando el líquido entra en contacto con su paladar puede sentir una mezcla dulce y suave.

No le dan arcadas ni ganas de vomitar, no siente la infernal necesidad de beber agua como poseso mientras maldice a Inui y menos el mareo al tomar el brebaje.

—Delicioso.

Y los titulares piensan que está loco, que el cáncer le ha quemado las neuronas o viene el apocalipsis zombi, pero la verdad es que Inui hizo esa bebida especialmente para Kikumaru, y nadie debe enterarse que tuvo que pedir ayuda al club de cocina.

* * *

Continuidad: 013/100.

Título: Ciento treinta grullas de papel.

Resumen: Yume no es solo una chica buena.

* * *

Eiji siente como las nauseas le llegan repentinamente, con desesperación agarra el tobo bajo la cama y frunce el ceño antes de vomitar.

Seguía sintiendo asco pese a acostumbrarse a esos episodios.

— ¡Bu-buenos días!

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se acercaban a él. Frente a él estaba Yume, la pequeña niña tartamuda del grupo de apoyo.

Eiji se sintió alicaído, no quería que nadie le viese en esas condiciones.

—Yume-chan.

Susurro.

—Toma.

Rosa chicle era el color que tenía aquella paleta. Eiji sonrió levemente y musito un suave gracias. Al introducir la paleta en su boca pudo saborear con gusto el dulce, todo sabor amargo desapareció.

Eiji puede decir que hay muchos niños buenos, pero puede apostar a que Yume es una chica buena, y de paso un angelito de Dios.

* * *

Continuidad: 014/100.

Título: Ciento treinta y siete grullas de papel.

Resumen: Eiji no puede participar en el torneo, pero esta al pendiente de los resultados.

* * *

—Juego y partido para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 4.

Cantó el árbitro.

— ¡Ganamos!

Eiji grito con euforia, tenia en impregnada en los labios una sonrisa. Escucho a través de la radio los gritos de júbilo. Aún faltaba enfrentar varios equipos, pero habían empezado bien.

— ¿Ga-ganamos?

La voz de Yume le trajo a la realidad.

—Sí. Seigaku avanza en el torneo, ¿No es grandioso Yume-chan? — le palmeo la cabeza con suavidad.

— ¡S-sí!

* * *

Continuidad: 015/100.

Título: Ciento cincuenta grullas de papel.

Resumen: Una tarde con la familia Kikumaru.

* * *

La tarde acaecía, el sol empezaba a acariciar con efusividad las blancas cortinas. Los hermanos Kikumaru charlaban animadamente con el menor de ellos.

Ayame, la hermana mayor, había traído un juego de ajedrez. Lamentablemente Eiji nunca ha sido de esos que le gustan los juegos de estrategia y mente. Sin embargo, le agradece, al menos puede pasar un momento sin tener que pensar en su enfermedad. Y divertirse burlándose de sus hermanos que siempre pierden contra Ayame.

Afuera se encontraba su madre y su padre, estaban hablando con el doctor sobre los informes médicos y el progreso que lleva.

— ¡Ayame, nee-san! ¡Eso es trampa, eres mejor que yo jugando esto!

—Eso es porque eres un mal perdedor, Takeru, aprende de Eiji.

— ¡Claro, el favorito de papi y mami!— y Eiji sonríe, sabe que no lo dice con reproche ni envidia, solo en son de burla.

— ¡No metas a O´chibi en esto, Ayame!

Y Yuko, una de las mellizas, se le lanza encima, y su mellizo Kazuto, le sigue.

Y Eiji ríe. Le encanta ver a su familia así, unida, feliz. Hacía días que los veía alicaídos, pero toda preocupación se esfuma cuando percata que las cosas van muy bien.

* * *

N/A: Las cosas por el mometo estan mejor, pero bueno, ya veremos...

Atte. Ukime


End file.
